


Tales of the InGen Worker(s)

by jo_mandra



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Bonding with dinosaurs, Caretaking, Dinosaurs, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Island life, Journals, Pack Dynamics, Theme park workers, This came to me in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_mandra/pseuds/jo_mandra
Summary: The Park Is Open!These are the tales of the Reader's time in the world of both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World trilogies while working for John Hammond and InGen.(I do not own Jurassic Park, that honor goes to Micheal Crichton.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Dairy Entry 1, 

This was not was i was expecting.

They left me a voicemail looking for work in some kind of theme park some old rich man created, but this is far from my expertise. 

On the upside, the island is large and beautiful! They offered us our own quarters near the park, but they look more like a small apartment for the each of us. The sun is high and bright in the sky, the food is fantastic, and my coworkers are incredibly nice and hardworking. Speaking of, we are a colorful lot.

There are workers and specialists from all over the world helping around here. In the control room, some of the smartest people I have ever met in my life. It's all so exciting!

On the downside, every time I step foot into Jurassic Park.....

My life is at risk.


	2. Babysitting the Pachys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is chosen to lend a helping hand with one of the most hardheaded dinosaurs in Jurassic World.

I sighed heavily and put my hands up "Okay one more time. Pachy-Cephalo-Saurus" I enunciated slowly to the other animal worker, Mark. He chuckled and shook his head "It's not happening, I'm still calling them 'Chrome-Domes" he said stubbornly as we stepped into the large cement building. Today, some of the Veterinary technicians needed to give some of the baby Pachys a physical and of course they needed a few helping hands to keep the youngsters entertained for a while. "I don't understand why they can't just tranquilize each one of them and work on them that way" Mark complained as we got scanned in. "Because they're babies? And I don't think they can perform a physical while they're asleep" I explain and move my arms up while the security guard pats me down. "Yeah yeah whatever, you just wanna play with them" Mark chuckled and surrendered his keys to the guard. 

We step into the main control center and shake hands with a few people dressed in white. "Hello my name is Doctor Preston." a short man with a shaved head said and waved me to another door. One thing this place wasn't short on was hallways. "I'll be examining the other three specimens, I just need you to keep the other two busy while I do so" he explained and we step into a large round room. The ceiling and the floor were stark white and the walls were painted a pastel blue, there were a few thick wooden panels leaning up against the wall and beside them some fake boulders. "What is this like a nursery?" I ask sliding a hand against one of the fake rocks. The vet nods and begins rolling out a pad with little instruments tucked into it. "We study most of the herbivores in this building and the carnivores in the next one over." he explains and turns to the glass window behind us and gives it a thumbs up. "We're ready!" he shouts and a red light blinks before a sliding panel shifts open. 

At first it's quiet, but then a small head careens its neck and looks into the room. The dinosaur was just about hip height and looked very bird like. It stood on two thick legs, a large tail swinging cautiously behind it, the head was long with a narrow beaked snout and of course on the crown of its head was what looked like bone protruding on top. I crouch down and tilt my head curiously at it and it copies me with a soft chirp. "Hi baby" i say as it and its siblings come into the room sniffing. "They're a bit uneasy be careful" Preston says starting to zero in on the first one "They're babies but they still can crack a bone if they hit you" I make a mental note of that and knelt by one of the fake boulders. The first Pachy cried when Preston reached out for it and thrashed its head as a warning. Its siblings began to scratch the floor and I grabbed a wooden panel. "Hey, hey!" I call and catch the attention of the other two. One bullets over and knocks into the thick wood causing me to stumble back and fall on my rear. "Woah woah easy easy" I say holding my hands up. "Are you hurt?" Preston asked, now measuring a curious Pachy while it bites at his sleeve. 

"I'm okay, just lost my footing" I say and dodge another charge. "Come on" I say now braced and holding the wooden panel in front of me. The baby runs forward and bounces off the wood while just pushing me back with a grunt. The baby shakes its head and starts pacing, the other one charges my side and barely misses me. "Careful!" Preston says watching and now trying to shine a light in the baby's eyes. "Come here" I say and pat one of the rocks and one of the babies studies the plaster and bites at it. "Do they climb?" I ask as one knocks its head into the wood and begins pushing me back. "Eh it depends. They can jump up there but as for seeking out things to climb no, I need another one" Preston said as the one he released now ran from him snorting. "Here take him" I grunt and push back as hard as I can nudging the baby to him. Preston puts his hand on it and the baby jumps and whips around snapping at the doctor. "Easy boy easy" I say placing the wood down and helping Preston lower it to the floor and straddle it. "She. It's a girl" Preston explains while the baby wiggled under him. "(y/n)! Watch it!" He barked suddenly and I had just enough time to turn my head and see the baby he just had running at me. I dove out of the way and it smacked right into the wall. The baby backed away and cried "Oh no...is it hurt?" I ask reaching out to it. "I highly doubt it, they have about 9 inches of solid bone on their crowns." Preston explains. 

After a moment, the baby blinks up at me. She tilted her head and I copied her, when she tilted the other way I followed, she chirped excitedly and hopped a little. I bounced on the heels of my feet and she squealed excitedly while I chuckled. "She likes you" Preston said now trying to measure the one he's holding's tail. I kneel down and pull the wood panel close to me and outstretch my hand. Before I can touch her though, her sibling smacks right into her and they start play fighting. I sigh and help hold down the infant while Preston stands up. The baby dashes away and joins its sisters "Last one" I say and zero in on the smaller one. She backs away from me and whimpers "No no it's okay" I whisper and hold my palm out to her. She sniffs me and starts to follow "Are the others in my way?" i ask not breaking eye contact "No no they're over there" I lead the baby back to him. Preston finished the examinations while I kept the other two from killing each other. "Alright. We're done" Preston stood and walked over to the sliding panel and grabbed something from inside and waved it. The two fighting rushed back into the room but the smaller one stayed behind me. "Come on little one" i say and pat my leg placing the wood down. "Be careful, (y/n) they might be babies but they're still animals" he warned. The baby followed the sound of me patting my leg, much like a curious dog. I turned to smile at the doctor when the baby charged and butted my leg "ow!" I hiss and grab my leg as the baby scampers off and the door shuts. 

"Are you alright? Did it get you?" Preston came over. I shook my head "No no it wasn't hard or anything, just a playful smack" I say rubbing my thigh. "It'll bruise. Good work today though, these usually don't go so well" he chuckled as we walk back out into the main room. "Where will they go?" I ask watching a monitor of them being filed into a wooded area. "They'll stay here for a few more months and then we'll incorporate them into the main herd" one of the technicians explain. Mark comes back holding his head in his hands, a bloody rag up to his nose. "Mark! What happened?!" I shout and hold the rag to his face as he sits. "He leaned down and one of the girls popped him in the mouth" the vet chuckled. "He's alright" 

I smile and pat Mark's shoulder. "Did you hear how he pronounces Pachycephalosaurus?" I giggle to the doctor. 

"Shut up!"


	3. Sick Tyrannosaurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been taking care of Jurassic Park's main attraction since she was recaptured. That sometimes requires them to do things WAY outside of their pay grade.

My heart thudded in my chest, like a wet bag of cement smacking against the ground. "What's wrong with her this time?" someone said from my left as I stare out of the balcony window. "She uh...she stopped eating. A few days ago, we set the bait out and she made the kill but she keeps spitting them out." I explain as a right flare flew out of the ground and into the air. "Perhaps your presence was disturbing her" the vet said annoyingly while shaking her head. "She's eaten with me in her paddock before. She doesn't seem to mind" I say defensively. Since her recapture, Jurassic Park's tyrannosaur was inconsolable, irritable, and angry with the staff. It had gotten so bad, she attacked the cleaners when she heard them and paced in front of her paddock wall most of the time. 

That's where I came in. I was working on an African reserve with a team of field researchers, I had the job of studying sick animals and helping with their rehabilitation. With that job, I got to work closely with the earth's top predators and largest land animal the African elephant. This apparently qualified me to work with the lone T-Rex on Isla Nublar. I was part of the expedition that captured and moved her into her new home and Masrani demanded that someone be there to desensitize her to human interaction and that lucky person was me and a team of others. The only issue was that this T-Rex had her taste of freedom and new her domain so containing this beast was hard. Eventually someone thought they had made a connection but sadly he had paid with his life. The others quit despite the pay raise offer and that left only me who decided to try and befriend this monster. It was difficult of course, they had built a high hide where Rexy would often stand under and glare at me for hours at a time. Staying near these balconies and the high hide, I figured out she did like the little pond she drank out of quite a bit. She'd splash water all around making the feeding team refill it often, so I suggested they make her a little wading area. The team had listened to my suggestion and deepened her pond to where she could sit in the shade and wade in the water if she wanted. This seemed to calm her, albeit only a little but she became more docile with me in her paddock. After a while, I decided that she and I would eat together, something Henry Wu highly encouraged. 

In her paddock there was a large red wood like tree that was built as kind of a fail safe. The bottom of the trunk opened only to let someone crawl in or out and down the ladder into a bunker where they could radio for help if someone had fallen in or had gotten trapped inside. The first time I was lose in the T-Rex pen was nerve wracking, she immediately noticed and roared at me, but due to the tree being on the bank, I could escape rather easily. Each time was less scary than the last, but no matter how long I stayed with that Rex, her ear splitting roar never failed to make all the blood in my body turn to ice. Finally, about two years after many many failed attempts, she finally ate in peace with me sitting idly by her on the bank. I ate applesauce out of a tube as to not alert her to anything she could eat (besides me), she would eyeball me while she stooped down and grabbed the goat in her jaws. In one fell swoop and a loud crunch she swallowed it. Gross. I smacked my lips loudly just as she did when she finished her meals and she growled at me. Taking that as my sign to leave, I started backing away to the safety door as Rexy sniffed at me. I stopped when I was at the base of the door and she blinked, losing me without my movement and turned on her heel and stalked back into the jungle. I sighed out a breath of relief and joined my clapping comrades "Hey! You did it!" one of my friends laughed and patted my shoulder. 

After that day, each feeding I sat on a boulder 40ft away from the animal that could kill me at any second eating applesauce or mashed potatoes. Each time she acknowledged me sitting there, I moved slowly and carefully so she knew I was still there. We locked eyes and ate in silence, she would watch where I was coming in and out of and sniffed the rock i was on. The last few times, I had left my jacket lying on the rock so she would recognize me when I came in. Wu had warned me that if I kept associating me with food, she would too but leaving it there after she had eaten that may not happen. But when am i ever that lucky? 

For the last three days, Rexy had snapped her jaws around the goat and then proceeded to spit it out and shake her head. At first, I believed it was because she wanted a change in dinner (i.e me) but even not eating her dinner she stood still, watching me slowly shovel spoonfuls of mashed potatoes in my mouth. She didn't attack, she didn't growl, she didn't chase me out, she just....watched. It was insanely unsettling. 

"That may be but you remember, this Rex is particularly picky in her company" the vet said now stepping off of the elevator and me following behind her. They had moved Rexy into a smaller closed in area of her paddock and put her to sleep laying on her stomach, snoring loudly. "Yeah but she's never passed up on food before" I say standing near the wall and glancing out of the window. We were nestled into a building that was attached to the paddock and separated by a huge steel fence, right there near the fence was the monster sleeping. Three vets, now including the woman who was questioning me, circled her while a bushel of guards with huge guns stood guard ready to fire at any twitch Rexy made. I felt almost sorry for her having to be examined this way, even Owen Grady just muzzled his raptors while checking them, but I understood given Rexy's temperament. I opened the door and slipped out while the doctors shouted observations to one another and stood behind two guards, this was the closest I had been to Rexy before and even this sepereated, I thought she looked oddly peaceful. "(Y/N)! Would you mind coming in here please?" the vet I was talking with earlier said motioning for me to come in. 

Anxiety filled my viens as I walked inside and over to them. "What the hell is this?" the vet asked pointing at the T-Rex's foot. I crouched down and squinted, noticing my tan jacket sleeve hooked on a crack in her back claws. "Oh I started putting my jacket where I was eating so she knew to recognize me when I left." I explain and straighten up. I outstretch my hand excitedly to finally touch Rexy when the doctor smacked my hand. "You idiot! Didn't Wu tell you that it's dangerous?! Tyrannosaurs have a highly acute sense of smell! She could start hunting you instead of the goats! Or worse..." the vet fussed at me. I shrugged and looked at the dinosaur and gently placed my hand on her neck. Against her pebbled skin, I found she was warm and I could feel her breathing a pulse. "I was just doing what I was told. Desensitizing her" I explain and gently pet her. I couldn't resist smiling when Rexy sighed heavily in her sleep, making the vets jump away. "Get out. Let's just see if we can find what's wrong" the vet rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. I pout and begin walking back to the gate while running my hand down her snout, I pause when I notice bright red blood on her tooth. "That's weird..." I whisper and kneel down beside her. Rexy would normally drink and either wash the blood out or it would be a darker shade, this was a large blood droplet sliding down her chin. 

I move and press her jaw, around the back of her maw was a hot bump. It was hotter than her skin and jutting out a bit but because of the texture of her skin, you couldn't see it by straight eyeballing her. I push the lose part of her jaw back, and a puff of air shot a nasty copper smell into my nose making me gag. "Uh excuse me, I think she's bleeding" I say and push her skin back up. "What?" one of the nicer vets jogged up behind me and touched the blood on Rexy's chin. "Oh my. I think you might be right, can someone hand me a dowel?" 

It took four men to lift her top up and place a thick metal dowel between her back teeth to prop it open. The vets scanned her teeth, checking to see if any were lose. If Rexy had lost a tooth, it would just regrow within two years or so so her having lose teeth wasn't a shocker. I stayed crouched next to her, petting her snout and watching them work. Rexy moved her tongue inside her mouth, pushing saliva from the corners. One doctor groaned and backed up while someone dabbed it clean. On my side, drool and a thin pink strip dribbled down my arm. Not thinking, I pushed my arm past the dowel, behind her teeth and bent my arm to feel the inside of her mouth. My hand skimmed along her smooth gums making me shudder until i hit something particularly sharp jutting out just below the root of her back tooth. I shifted closer, my whole arm now inside of her mouth, my cheek pressed against her and felt around the sharp object. It was as thick as my forearm and splintered at the end, I got a secure grip on it and gave it a testing jerk. Rexy huffed and moved, the vets quickly running away from her and me slipping my arm out. She didn't wake, only stirred. I calmed my nerves and reached my hand back in. From where I was now crouching, I was hidden behind her, the vets were reluctant to come back. I found the sharp thing once again then proceeded to reposition my grip to pull it straight out, much like removing a splinter. Rexy huffed and groaned loudly in my ears but I persisted at a slow and careful pace. 

She moved once again making a staccato clicking noise from deep in her throat. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" suddenly shouts of panic filled my ears and i finally yanked the splinter out and began to move my arm out of Rexy's mouth. My arm was covered in saliva and blood and the object I held in my hand was the bone fragment of what I assumed was a goat femur. I hold the bone in my hand and shudder, "It's okay, I got it!" I shouted and lifted the bone up for them to see. To my horror, the vets were all cowering behind the fence and the guards loading their guns. I glance toward Rexy's face and was met with a large yellow eye staring back at me, my reflection staring back at me in her dilated pupil. 

Time slowed down, nothing but my own heart beat filled my ears as I literally stared death in the face. Shouts came from the fence for me start running but I was frozen in place. Rexy at first scanned me, eye flicking up and down, nose taking in huge amounts of air in her new surroundings but she didn't move. She was still drowsy. She tried to bite down on the metal down holding her jaw open and she let out an annoyed whine and licked at it to no avail. Finding my courage I crouched down slowly next to her and placed a hand on the dowel. "What the hell are you doing?!" someone's voice shouted. I stared into the dinosaur's eyes and tried tugging the metal out but she was clamped down onto it, so i twisted it a little making her snort in response. "You can't eat this. I need to take it out" I whisper to her and gave it a harsher tug. Rexy glanced from me to the metal in my hand and back a few times, brain processing what to do. Her jaw went slack and I was able to tug the metal free and lay it down carefully while she licked smacked her chops, tongue grazing over the spot where the bone had been lodged in her gums. She blinked for only a second before realizing there was no longer pain and then let out a heart stopping half second cry before rolling over. Adrenaline pushed me now to run, my feet flailing a bit causing me to stumble and fall onto my side. Rexy was up on her feet and I curled into a ball preparing for the worst. 

It didn't come. The impact tremors of her feet passed over me easily and right toward the piled of discarded soft meat (organs and brains from the goats she didn't want) and began noisily eating. Not wasting anytime, I bolted right to the gate and into the arms of one of the guards, hugging them close while shaking like a leaf. "Easy (y/n), easy you're alright" he said patting my shoulder awkwardly. I let the man go and leaned my back on the fence, breathing harshly. "What were you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" the woman veterinarian fussed. I held the bone out to her and shook it "That was stuck in her mouth, it was hurting her to open and close her mouth" I explain and shove the bloody bone into her hands. "Well you should've-" her sentence was cut off by her horrified gasps and backing away. I whip around and see Rexy now standing by the fence, eyeing me with an armful of meat hanging from her mouth. "Hi..." I whisper and she huffs, smelling me once again before shoving the meat into the side of the fence letting it fall. I cringe and hear someone gag behind me and Rexy backs up and stares at me expectantly. I glance behind me and the vets shrug in response "What do you want?" i ask and Rexy headbutts the fence gently and grunts. "(Y/n)...I think.....I think she wants you to eat..." the shaking vet tells me shakily. I glance down at the guts on the ground and slide my arm between the bars, Rexy followed my movements with her snout and I picked up whatever I could get my hand around. I hold it in front of me and out to her and she smacks her jaws mockingly. 

I groan and bring my hand back and up to my chin making an eating noise and smacking my mouth. Rexy stares for a second and huffs urging me to continue. "Oh come on..." i groan and hear someone snicker a bit. Against all my better judgement I touch the dead flesh to my mouth and cringe as the hot blood covers my lips. Again I make a smacking noise with my mouth and Rexy turns to finish her meal. I drop the meat quietly and turn to wipe my mouth, stepping into the cold building before I gag loudly. "Incredible!" A familiar voice muses and I'm face to face with Henry Wu. "Henry....what are you doing here?" someone asks. "I wanted to see your interactions with her" he says nodding to me. "It seems we can progress further and continue with our plans" he smiles. 

"Plans for what?" I groan and wipe my hands and face on a towel. "We plan to start featuring the tyrannosaur in a feeding show! Now that we know she'll eat for you and the rest of your team, we can get her to do so for tourists!" he clapped a hand against my shoulder and I shudder. "Yeah maybe..." I say and turn to look over my shoulder at the Rex who was sniffing where I was just standing.


	4. Hide and Seek with a Carno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla Sorna or Site B has no shortage of dangerous dinosaurs, but what about a dinosaur you can't see? 
> 
> (The Carnotaurus and this entry is based off of one scene from Micheal Crichton's book The Lost World)

~

I huffed and wiped the sweat from my brow, the sun was peaking out from dark rain clouds and the humidity almost unbearable. "Are we almost done, you know I hate being in this building" I groan and shuffle my feet. We were currently held up in a maintenance building waiting on parts from the repairmen. I was stationed on Isla Sorna, or Site B it had become known as research center made for the animals we bred here. Rumor was Hammond was pulling the plug soon and I'd be out of a job but it was just a rumor, right? 

"Almost done (y/l/n) we just have to move back into the main building and make sure the nothing blew up" my partner reassured me and I pout. The oncoming storm winds had knocked one of the generators out and killed the power in a southern part of the building. I glance up to the sky and shake my head "We're gonna get stuck here and have to wait out the rain" I say checking the window locks and turning to the woman covered in grease. "We'll be okay, these places are made for things like this" she reasurred me. Unlike the park on Site A, Isla Sorna had no fences, no wires, just free roaming for all the monsters outside. The buildings here were reinforced and had lock down features and it was in a place not many animals passed through anyway, but who tells wild dinosaurs where they can and cannot go? No one that's who. 

"Hand me the wire cutters" my partner said snapping me out of my thoughts. "I thought you were almost done" I say wearily and hand her the tool "Yeah I just have to replace this wire and wait for Jared to get here with that fan" she flashed me a smile and I peered out of the window. "Speaking of, where the hell is he? I radioed him like half an hour ago" I glance around and shift the door open a crack to see if I could hear a car or something. "I don't hear anything" I whisper and a small rumble of thunder makes me glance back up to the grey sky. "Except for that" Pulling herself up and grabbing a rag, Ash cleaned herself up and placed her hands on her hips. "Mind going out and seeing if they got stuck in a mud hole or something? Let me get cleaned up and we'll pull them out" she asked scrubbing the black splotches off of her arms. 

I step out of the smallish building and glance around. The main building was a 15 minute walk, 5 minutes by rover/four wheeler ride away, where the hell is Jared? I walk down the dirt path, drops of rain hit the top of my head and arm as I walk to the end of the fence that encapsulated the building. I glance down the hill, no sign of them. "Jared!" I call out and hear nothing but the wind shaking the foliage around me. "See anything?" Ash calls from the shed "No, and I don't hear anything either. You think they didn't get our call?" I say moving to unlock the large metal gate. "(Y/n)! Freeze!" Ash shrieks from the doorstep and I stop. Glancing around I try to see what she was freaking out over, only bright green trees and bushes. "Come back! Hurry!" Ash half shouts and moves into the door. "Why?" I turn to her and then I hear it, a deep loud grumble right next to my ear. I stumble back and run right back into the shed closing the door behind me. "What was it?!" I gasp bending over and grabbing my knees. "I-I don't know I just saw something in the bushes..." Ash said looking out of the window. "The bushes?! It was right by my damn head!" I said straightening up. Ash gave me an odd look and back out of the window. "I didn't see it there...it was there" she pointed and I looked to see her pointing about 10ft off to the side.

We stood there looking out of the window for a while, not seeing anything and I swing my elbow into her arm. "That's not funny! You knew I was spooked!" I shout and Ash shakes her head violently "I'm not kidding! I saw something's tail right there! It was right there!" she insists and presses her nose further against the glass. I shake my head and open the door just a crack "What are you doing?!" Ash hisses. "I left the gate partially unlocked. If there's something by the fence, I don't wanna chance it getting in" I whisper and look around, carefully scanning the fence. "Uh..(y/n)...." she mumbles and points over my shoulder. I follow her finger to see the gate wide open, swinging slightly as if someone had just slipped in. "Oh shit.." 

I slam the metal door closed and slip the large door brace on it. "Where's your radio?" I ask and she shoves it into my hands. I attempt to find a signal as another rumble of thunder makes my nerves completely fall apart. "I don't see what got in..." Ash paced from one window to the other. "Well it had to be pretty good sized, that gate is kinda heavy" I say as the static on the radio whispers unintelligible voices. "(y/n) I'm serious I can't see it..." Ash contorts herself trying to see other angles from the windows and I finally hear a man's fuzzy "hello??" from the small device. "Hey! This is maintenance worker (y/n) (l/n)! We think an animal has strayed inside of our fence and we need assistance" I explain only to hear garbled words. I fiddle with the knobs and finally his voice becomes crystal clear. 

"-procedure. We can send a car out for you but you'll have to meet them at the main road" he explains and my stomach drops. "But it's in here with us.." i say and the man sighs heavily. "We can't get the car up the dirt path in the rain, you can either wait until the animal leaves or meet us at the road." I pinch the bridge of my nose and snarl "Fine. Send the car, we'll meet you at the main road" I slam the radio off and walk over to my shaking coworker. "See anything?" I whisper and she shakes her head. "No but listen" she holds a finger up to her mouth. Around the small shed we can hear shuffling, heavier than what the wind makes. "It's moving slowly...maybe its a plant eater?" Ash says hopefully. I shrug and move to the other window, staring out at the overly green plants that draped in and out of the fences. 

That's when I saw it. 

It was barely a shift, almost a trick of the eye if I didn't see it move the grass around it's feet. 

It was bipedal, tall, and blending in with the green outside. I lock my gaze on the part of the huge body I spotted and tried not to blink. There was a noise that sounded like a deep grumble and it shifted again, this time I saw all of it. At first I thought it was a T-Rex, but the Rexes are not this quiet, nor are they that small. The thing outside was about 7-8 ft tall with a short snout and it seemed to mimic the chain link pattern from the barrier. "Ash...Ash it's camouflaged...." I whisper to her as I notice the creature looking right at me. "What is it?" she asks coming over to see what I'm staring at. "I don't know..." 

The radio beeping caused me to jump and lose the creature and Ash rushed to grab it. "We're nearing the maintenance road, do you still need assistance?" a voice comes out. "There's carnivores outside, we can't leave" my partner explains. The rain started dripping down the shed now making it hard to see outside. "We can't make it up the path, we can wait for you here but not when the sun goes down" they explain. I glance over to the gate from the window and see it standing eerily still, propped open just slightly. "I think....I think if we can make it through the gate, we can swing it closed behind us and run down to the main road" I whisper. "We can go when it goes behind the shed" I say and Ash gulps nervously. "We'll have to be quick.." I say and glance back out "When I find it again, unlock the door quietly" i say not sparing a glance at her. "Can't we just stay?" she groans and stands near the door. "I am not staying here all night" "But what if we're not fast enough...?" 

I swallow and smile a little. "You don't have to be faster than that thing...you just have to be faster than me" I hear her soft chuckle and continue my search. The rain drops blurr my vision only slightly, I watch the foliage move and rustle in the rain. My blood shoots cold each and every time I think I spot a tail or a claw but alas nothing. Ash's breathing is heavy and ragged every second that ticks by and I try to keep mine level failing when I hear a grunt from the corner of my vision. I glare at the spot I think I heard it when a rain droplet clears the blurred glass and I see the head of the creature. It looked like a T-Rex, except the two little horns that was on its head. Do carnivores have horns?! I watch with difficulty as the thing stalks slowly around one of the humming generators and sniff it. I hold my hand out to Ash to signal to get ready as the thing cautiously moves behind the generator and away from my line of sight. 

"Go!" i hiss. 

We both tear out of the door and hear an awful shriek. I don't dare look behind me, but all too soon something knocks the wind out of me from the side. "(Y/n)!" Ash turns on her heel and staggers back while I shuffle on my knees away from the thing that knocked me over. "There's two! There's two!" I hear Ash cry and I roll over to see one of those horned dinosaurs standing over me and the other stalking up behind it.

Not able to stand up, I shuffle back on my hands and kicking up the mud into the face of it as it snaps its jaws at me. A sharp whistle from my left catches the second one's attention and it runs over to Ash. In my kicking, I swing my foot as hard as I can and kick the creature in the eye causing it to cry out. I find my footing and sprint out of the gate, Ash jukes her creature and we both pull the gate behind us. It doesn't close all the way but she and I are hauling ass down the muddy path, we can hear the them banging against the fence and roaring in aggravation. 

We hit the main road and Ash and I clamber into the back seat breathing heavily and hugging each other. "You guys alright?" one of the workers ask as the car pulls out quickly. "What the hell are those things?!" I shout, shaking in anger and adrenaline. The guy pulls out a booklet and flips through the dinosaurs holding them up to where we can see. "That one! With horns!" Ash shouts and the workers exchange looks. 

"Carnotaurus." he confirms and I shake my head. "There's been a pair of them that's been tracking some of our workers. This isn't the first time they've busted in, you two are very lucky" he explains. "They can....they can camouflage" I say gulping and Ash shudders. "That's why we didn't see them...they were hiding in plain sight.." The guy looks at me bewildered for a second and flips through the journal. 

"We didn't know that...." he whispers and the car goes silent. 

"What else don't we know?" 


	5. Apata-Ca-Dabra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you lose a 35 ton animal?

I glance around nervously and running a hand through my hair. “You’ve got to be kidding me” I groan and dash down the little path. “I am so fired...”

Today had started out great! I was giving tours all morning and getting a lot of excited children with lots of questions, I had a fantastic lunch with a few coworkers and an extended break while they were setting up the next tour group for the Cretaceous Cruise attraction. Unfortunately, my day went sour when I was asked to check the invisible fences. According to someone who was kayaking down the main part of the river, they thought they heard one of the animals break something. I assumed it was just another kayak paddle that had gotten lost and stepped on which was a common occurrence every now and again, but to my absolute horror our head count was one herbivore short.

Somehow, I had lost an Apatosaurus. 

Apparently the thing the kayaking person heard was the sound of an invisible fence breaking and an Apatosaurus had walked past and onto the other side of the bank and out of the enclosure. I sigh and see one of the other coworkers who I was checking the fence with and they shake their head signaling they had not spotted the dinosaur. "What are we gonna do (y/n)? If that thing gets out into the park it could destroy a lot of stuff, or worse..." they say shifting on their feet. "I know...come on, maybe it just walked down river? Did you call HQ and tell them to put the next group on hold?" I ask and they nod. "Clair isn't happy with you, but they said they'll keep the kayakers out until she tranqed and put back" I nod listening as we drive down the path to the right of all the other animals. "You don't think it's in there with the carnivores do you?" my coworker asks rubbing their hands together anxiously. "If it is, I wouldn't worry too much. She'd be too big for any of them to take down and besides the Suchomimus and Baryonyx are piscivores meaning they eat fish for the most part" I explain as we make it to the more dodgy part of the cruise. They laugh and shake their head "You've been giving too many tours today" 

We stop the car and kill the motor to sit and listen, there was an uncomfortable silence as the birds chirped loudly and the river splashed noisily down below us. I pinch the bridge of my nose and move to stand up, stretching through the window and glancing around. "We should really have a whistle for them" my coworker mumbles from the passenger seat "We're gonna have to go down a little bit.." i say and open the door. "Oh alright" they get out slowly and we make our track through the thicket and onto the bank. "Just be careful, it's a little slick" I say calmly and hug the bank as I walk down, I hear the faint sound of splashing and turn to see one of our carnivores drinking mouthfuls of water. I motion to stay quiet and move slowly as we reach the bottom of the bank. 

"Maybe we should wait for ACU...I don't really wanna be in here" they murmur and grab the back of my shirt. "We're already here, let's just find our missing dino and call her in" I say and carefully move past one large rock while my coworker clings to me nervously. I glance up to check the large meat eater just staring at us curiously "Go back to your fish big guy, we're just walking by" I say and the dinosaur cocks it head to the side but then goes back to wading in the shallows smacking its jaws. 

Suddenly my coworker jerks me harshly "(y/n)!!" she whispers and points. At first I couldn't see what they were motioning to, assuming it was an animal by the rocks but soon I realized it wasn't a rock but a large head, lowering and grabbing a mouthful of water before slowly disappearing. Moving quickly, I move to where I saw the Apatosaurus's head and glace through the bushes I was met with a kneeling dinosaur who made a soft mooing noise at me. "Hey gorgeous, we've been looking everywhere for you!" I chuckle softly and move my hand out for her, she looks at me hesitantly before leaning over and letting me touch her nose. "Why'd you come all the way down here, it's crawling with fish eaters" I ask as my coworker radios in ACU. The long necked animal leans over to one of the bushes with huge leaves and snaps it off chewing noisily and drooling. "Hmm...I think she was after these" I explain and pick one of the larger leaves off the ground and shaking it for her. She takes it out of my had with ease and I laugh "Boy you sure like those huh?" I say and pick another for her. "Uh hey (y/n)?" they ask and wave me over "Which animal is that?" they ask lowering their voice. I stand up and glance down to the river where a large predator was now shoulder deep and chasing the fish. 

The animal in question looked like the T-Rex only much much smaller and had a yellowish tone to it's skin with faint black vertical stripes covering it's head and back. "That would be one of the more touchy carnos, come on get down. We'll stay here with her until ACU gets here" I whisper pulling them down to sit with me. "But what if it comes over here?" they ask moving to give the Apatosaurus one of those large leafed plants. "They can't come to this side of the bank, only the left side." I explain and reach over to stroke her snout gently. "How come she's just laying here?" I shrug as I watch her eat "Maybe she just got too hot or just got tired of watching the kayakers go by all day?" they ask. "Should we check her out? Make sure she's not injured?" I suggest and stand up, glancing over to watch the Metriacanthosaurus stalk through the water chasing after a large fish. We both walk around the dinosaur, checking for nicks or bites but not finding anything. 

"There's a bit of a welt here" My coworker motions to right behind the animal's right leg and I nod. "You think one of the Stegos got to her?" they ask and I shake my head a little "I'm not sure, she could've just gotten into a scrap with another Apatosaurus" I say and gently pat her side. We stay there feeding her large leaves and petting her head softly when she starts moaning loudly and shifting. "Uh oh. No no no no no it's okay stay down" I shush her and start trying to coax her back down but she starts to stand up and call loudly "Move!" I turn and drag my coworker away from the commotion, we freeze when to my horror the carnivore was now at the foot of our bank and sniffing the air, locking onto us and growling loudly. "I thought you said it can't come over here!" they hiss through their teeth and I grab their arm "They aren't supposed to!" 

The Metriacanthosaurus starts climbing up the bank, making the Apatosaurus crush the surrounding fauna and crying out loudly. My cowowrker and I duck down and move out of her way and behind the larger ferns. The carnivore reaches the top and opens it's jaw to roar but an awful crack makes its head swirl around and it stumbles back. The Apatosaurus had spun around and used it's whip like tail to wack the dinosaur in the head and stomp it's feet. The striped animal cries out and hisses while backing up, the long neck rears up up on her hind legs and slams down, making the other tumble off the bank with a loud crash. We cling to each other as the house sized animal cranes it's neck over to grab a piece from the fern we were cowering behind. "Thanks girl" I whisper and reach up to touch her nose again. 

The sound of a helicopter makes us all turn our heads up and a large wisp of smoke hits the Apatosaurus in the shoulder and she groans backing up nervously and glancing at us. "It's okay, it's just something to make you sleepy" I say moving up and gently coaxing her to lay back down. A team of ACU agents walk up the hill and the helicopter lowers a rather large harness. One agent escorts us back to the rover and we explain the invisible fence issue and the bruise on the dino's hip and he takes note, relaying it to the team now loading her up and taking her to the clinic on the far side on the island. 

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how fired do you think I am?" I groan and the ACU agent chuckles. "None I would assume. It was a fencing issue all around the river, it's not like you let her out" he explains and I smile. "Awesome!" I say and we all load up in the rover and I cast a look to the funny sight of a long neck flying through the air, drowsily snapping the tops of trees. "And we got to see a dinosaur fight, that was awesome!" my coworker laughs and I shoot her a look.   
  


"Wait, you saw what?" 


	6. 1 in the hand = 2 Dilos in the Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set place in the 1993 Jurassic Park. 
> 
> !! WARNING: EMETOPHIA !!

It was raining, of course it was raining, today of all days. I rode silently in the jeep along side four other handlers. "Does everyone remember the protocol? You got your kit?" the park's game warden, Muldoon asks, turning his head toward me. "Yes sir. Protective gear and one med-pack" I say pointing out each object and hearing the murmurs of agreement from the others in the car. "She should stay asleep through the whole thing, but you never know" the Brit sighed as we drove down a skinny pathway, rocky and completely covered by foliage. 

There was a warning sign, yellow for caution with a silhouette of the creature painted in the center with the words: ABSOLUTELY: DO NOT ENTER right under it. "Alright, what we're gonna do is check the Spitter to see if she rustled awake and then we'll place her at a safe distance inside, okay?" Muldoon relayed his orders to all of us who nodded and chorused a "Yes. Sir." I move from the car and check my gear once more before heading around the car to see a large cat carrier-like crate being hoisted from the back. "How old is she?" I ask Muldoon, following him to stand near the fence "A few weeks. Maybe a month." The man shrugs in response. "A month?!" I say shocked. "The egg heads up in the lab breed them to grow rapidly. They have to be 'Park Ready' from the moment they're born to the moment they die." Muldoon says scoffing and shaking his head as one of our fellow workers gives him the thumbs up. I cringe at the notion, as monstrous as these animals are they are just that: animals. Living and breathing. 

I help Muldoon open the large metal gate, two men with large guns and cattle prods, along with Muldoon and his gun go ahead of me. I stay close to them as two other workers heave the large cat carrier into the paddock. I close the metal gates behind us, not locking them just yet and watch all four workers disappear into the jungle but not so far that I couldn't still hear them. I stood with another medical personnel as we awaited them. "I hate these things..." the other medic huffs. "Always someone gets spit on, or scratched up...or worse" they murmur. "Is that why I'm here?" I ask. Usually the park has assigned medical teams for each specified animal in the park. Most personnel were trained fro specifics (i.e: skin grafts, heavy stitching, limb amputation, etc) but sometimes they did this. Assign two or more people to shadow a group of workers as they place a new animal in their pen. Most of the time, because smaller animals like this tend to immediately seek out the fence and escape or ruin the fence in an attempt, leaving workers to battle the braver dinosaurs. 

The rain continued softly, but because of the thick leaves and bushes where we were standing under, one could barely tell. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG followed by panicked shouting. The other medic and I burst out running toward the group and paused when we saw a man writhing on the ground retching loudly and clawing at his face. "David got hit, check him." Muldoon ordered us and motioned for the rest of the group to make a safe circle. "Alright David hold on." I say and gently peel his hands off of his face. Along the side of his cheek was a thin dark liquid, it was greasy to the touch and was bubbling up making his skin redden and swell. We shoved him on his side and the other medic administered the anti-venom while I used a soft plastic tool to gently scrape away the gunk. David retched again, violently shaking and stuck his tongue out. "He got some in his mouth, did you swallow any?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "Well, we'll administer Ipecac just to be safe" I say and reach into the med pack to my hip. There was a rustle right behind me and Muldoon raised his gun. "Oi, quickly now hurry up!" he barked. I gently rubbed a swab full of the syrup and rubbed it on David's tongue. As expected, he threw up. White and green with black streaks fell on the ground. 

The other medic applied a slave to the eye that caught the splash of venom and I applied a bandage. "Can you walk David? We'll support you" I ask as he groans and heaves again. We get him to his feet when there was a loud hissing noise to my left. Something wet and loud smacked against my arm, I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for a second, hearing Muldoon and the others fire up the cattle prods threateningly and sound of shrubbery being destroyed. "You okay, (Y/N)?" Muldoon asks "Look at me". I blink and look at the game warden. "I'm okay, it got my coat. Let's get David out of here" I say and move to hook one of his arms around my neck, carefully guiding his hand away from the venomous splotch now staining my arm. "I'll lead, let's go!" Muldoon charged ahead and we followed, keeping David upright.

We made it halfway before an awful scream along with gun shots sounded right behind us. "Go! GO!" Muldoon stepped aside and allowed us to plow through the jungle. We moved through the gate and shoved David in the back of the jeep as quickly as we could. "Go close the gate, be ready to open it for Muldoon and the others!" my fellow medic instructed as they situated our patient into straps. I spun on my heels to do as I was told but froze in terror. 

Contrary to what I had already seen, a fully grown Dilophosaurus was huge. Towering above the shrubbery, long thick legs, and long stream-like body. The Dilophosaurus snarled showing a row of needle-like teeth, rearing its head up flashing the two signature crests that trailed from it's snout to the back of its head. It was standing just a few feet inside the fence, about the same distance as I was. I stared down the creature, hoping Muldoon would scare it away but the way it stood, tall and confident made me believe that even if it was shot at it wouldn't move. I swallowed heavily, drool started dripping down it's maw, black and inky just as it was on David's face and my arm. What felt like a life time, looking into the eyes of this predator was in truth only a few seconds as the frightened scream from my medic partner startled the creature to start running forward. In a moment of pure adrenaline, I ran forward as well, colliding with the fence with the entire force of my body weight. The Dilophosaurus was quick but for some cosmic and lucky reason I was quicker, the creature running head first into the fence with a loud clang. I clambered to fasten the quick lock (just a bar that rests along the latch and blocking the gate from swinging open), the creature snapping down at my hands. I pulled away from the fence and straightened up just in time for a hawk of spit to hit my neck and drip down into my coat. 

It was cold at first, but very quickly felt like acid prickling against my skin, everywhere the thin spit dripped felt like tiny bites and tingles as my skin bubbled and irritated at the substance. I fought the urge to open my mouth and spun around quickly and head into the jeep. The creature shrieked and hissed banging against the fence, spitting at me from behind. 

I quickly crawled into the back seat, the sound of banging on the metal door in harmony with gun shots from somewhere behind the creature. I all but ripped the suit off my body, my partner quickly scraping and blotting the venom from my neck and chest and handing me the salve. There was an awful crash and the jeep gave a hateful jerk. David's screaming and the Dilophosaurus's shriek drowned the sound of the jeep rocking back and forth violently. We had left him in the trunk, easily accessible to the animal who had just clearly broke through the primary defense. My fellow medic shoved my head down in the seat and laid their body on top of mine protectively. 

A wave of nausea washed over me, I felt both on fire and ice cold. The jeep creaked and groaned under the sheer weight of the monster. I fought the urge to gag, being hunched over and suffocated wasn't helping. My eyes pricked with tears at the overwhelming feeling when-

BANG

BANG 

BANG

There was three shots that rang out crisp, clear, and precise.

I heard a dying cry of the animal and shuddered. The door behind me was ripped open, my shoulder grabbed and heaved from the car. "What happened?!" Muldoon all but busted my ear drum. "It made a run for the fence and broke through" the other medic explained, clamoring out to check the damage made on David. "Is he- Did it-?" I stuttered, shaken from the attack. Muldoon blocked my view and forced me to sit down back in the car. I tried to look out of the back window but he grabbed my face "Look at me. Are you okay? Did it get you?" he asked more calmly now, kneeling down to survey the stain on my neck. 

"I'm okay, it didn't get on my face or anything" I explain with a halfhearted smile. He doesn't look convinced, checking over my face again. To him, I probably looked pale or green sick to my stomach. I was shivering both in fear and dizziness, Muldoon gripped my arms to stabilize me. The rain picking up made everyone crawl into the car. Muldoon remained kneeling holding onto my shoulders. "Robert. I'm okay" I pat his arm and he nods "All set?" he calls, looking back to check. The other medic was now strapped in the back, leaving me to sit in the back seat sandwiched between Muldoon and someone else. 

"I thought Hammond said those things couldn't break even the first defense?" I groaned as I felt a sharp prick, the medication I assumed. "John is a moron. Truthfully. Along with that Wu in the science lab." Robert grumbled loudly, rubbing my arm where he pricked me. "All they see is the fame to be had here. Money, grants, interviews, press, that's all they want to see! They leave all this," He motions to the group, "Hard working people: soaked, shaken up, injured, killed! That's what we get. The moment Hammond realizes that these damn things should've never been made is the day it'll be too late." He grumbled, gripping his gun tightly. "And I just hope I can be there to see the look on his face when he realizes his mistakes." 

No one said anything. We all just stared ahead. 

We didn't argue. We didn't comment. 

Because we knew, he was right.


	7. Wu's Biggest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set on Isla Sorna (Site B), before the storm. 
> 
> !! WARNING: MISTREATMENT OF ANIMALS !!
> 
> HEAVY ANGST

In hindsight, I should've questioned my position more. I should've bargained my paycheck more. I should've stayed far away InGen. I should've stayed at home. 

But I was there. Backed against a wall watching a small team of scientists work around the body of an undeveloped animal. They would mutter to themselves, quietly jotting down quick notes and rushing to box the poor thing up and burn the evidence. I hated it there. They would rip open eggs before they were done developing and run tests on the freshly killed embryo, other times they would leave it open and alone gasping for air on a cold metal table just to see how long it would take for it to die. They would always cry instinctively out for a mother to come save them. But no mother came. Just teams of people watching the struggle of this poor misshapen animal, and for what? I didn't know. 

The luckier ones though, the ones who showed a strong start at birth, aesthetically pleasing and met all of Wu's expectations, they were shipped out immediately. They were placed in false nests around the island where they would get picked up by a much more caring animal or it would succumb to the jungles dangers. If someone had asked me, I would say maybe 4 out of every clutch of eggs we made got to be shipped out, but only 1 would probably live to see adulthood, and that's a hopeful number. 

Wu's excuse was always honeyed. 'We're working toward more realistic animals!' 'We're getting ready to breed out the gene mutations, so they'll live as they used to!' 'I want to recreate feathers!' It was always something that would 'better' the life of these creatures when in actuality he just wanted to be the first person to create the most faithful adaptation of dinosaurs. He wanted to experiment to what degree could he mutate these creatures. 

Henry Wu wanted to play God. 

For some back story: The Gene-Guard Act was set in place after the secret of living dinosaurs was exposed publicly. One mishap in San Diego lead the American government to label Site B as a nature preserve, off limits to the public but more importantly: No new dinosaurs were allowed to be cloned. If nature had its way, as Ian Malcom would say, these creatures would eventually die out here in peace on this island. There should've been no worries, no accidents and no repeats of the Jurassic Park incident. Henry Wu, ever the brilliant and ambitious scientist, wouldn't let it go. He knew there were boundaries that could be pushed and he knew he was the only one with the right to push said boundaries. 

Now I'm here. Along side equally smart and ambitious scientists who were willing to break federal laws in order to have just crumbs of Doctor Henry Wu's fame. I couldn't blame them, I wanted that fame too. To say "I helped create living and breathing dinosaurs!". How stupid. 

The eggs I was in charge of watching were large and warm. I had them under a heat lamp, settled down in a nest of strips of paper and hay, turning them dutifully.I only needed to record their progress: The eggs went from glossy and white to a dark creme color with blotches of blue and green developing like bruises on the tops and bottoms of the egg, uneven bumps and boils stretched the egg to where some of the membrane was visible, like whatever was growing inside was getting much too big for it. I sighed, I had been gently caring for a clutch of three small eggs, eggs which now only one was showing much promise, the others had become too misshapen and grown into strange looking orbs that didn't resemble eggs at all. Those were the ones Wu classified as 'unseemly' and 'unsalvageable' and they were the little creatures I watched get tormented and experimented on.

Those were the cries that hurt me the most. For all intent and purpose I was the 'mother' they were crying out for, and all I could do was watch. Henry demanded we not form attachments, to save us from losing any progress in mourning. So now I prayed over these eggs, emotionally drained and pleading for all of them to make it, the others looked hopeful if given the time but I knew that was one thing they weren't allowed. The day the larger egg began to wiggle was probably the happiest I had felt in months, I held the sides of the egg in my hands just to feel the life beneath the surface fight to get free. We weren't supposed to help them in anyway, but how could I not? It was fighting so hard. I gently picked the egg shell away, noting the thickness and how hard it was to open. I smiled when a small three clawed hand scratched at my finger tips, there was no sharpness to them not yet, but I smiled at it trying to defend itself. Once broken away from its prison, I held it between my hands marveling at the little thing. 

It was red, not only from the usual blood, but its little body from its head all the way to the tiny tail curling in on itself. It had a protruding snout, sniffing at the air and snapping its jaws, it already had little needle teeth. Its eyes were yellowish green and peered up at me, blinking furiously against the white light of the operation room. I checked the specimen and noted the hump along its back running from the bottom of its neck to just before its tail. I had no idea what this creature was, all I knew was it was a carnivore, alive and healthy. I sighed and placed the creature under the heat lamp making sure to place it away from its siblings. I began documenting it on the note pad I was given, paper of course, I heard the little baby wail loudly, panicked I rushed over to quiet it. "Shh shh shh" I made a clamping motion with my hand to mimic its snout but it chirped at me expectantly. I repeated the motion a few times before it seemed to click and the creature stopped. "Good...good" I say and walk over to a tiny plate with meat-substitute. 

I let the animal eat out of a sterile cup (much like a gecko) and look up at me writing away on my notepad. It ate the whole cup and licked along its hands, which I thought was adorable. I turned on my heel to leave, ready to turn in my work to Wu, however the little creature shrieked loudly and padded awkwardly to the edge of its little nest. "Wait wait its okay! I'll be right back" I say to it as it watched me close the door. I heard its cries in the hallway, but I trekked on handing in my work to one scientist who would pass it on to Wu. I quickly made my way back to the embryo room, the creature's crying now loud and hysterical. "I'm back! Look I'm back!" I say quickly coming over and crouching down. The little animal waddled to the edge quickly and snapped its jaws at me. "Wu is gonna love you" I chuckled and stroke the top of its head lovingly. 

In the following days, the other two eggs did not show the same results. One had gone completely black (A sign that the embryo had ruptured a vein in its body and bled out) and the other had died while trying to hatch in the middle of the night, when I was not there to help. I did cry then, I could've helped the other one if I was here, being isolated with just these eggs projected the feeling of a failed mother onto me. The one success I did have, clung to me religiously. He, as I figured out, followed me in his nest, sitting near me and depending on me for food every hour.Even swimming in the shallow tub I placed for him and gave him treats religiously as he did. With the growth hormone, I knew it wouldn't be long until I'd have to place him in jungle so he could hunt on his own. I was hesitant to do so, I had not seen another dinosaur that looked just like him around the lab. Sure there were some that were *close enough* but they were lacking the large hump on his back, that had also grown more each day. One day, as I left to turn in another report I was startled to find him on the examination table eating away at the meat substitute. 

I put in an order for actual meat but I wasn't sure it had gone through. I just had put in another that day. "You can't just go where you want" I scold and gently lift the notable heavier baby and place him back in his nest(now devoid of his siblings). He chased after my fingers aggressively making me sigh. If he could just get past Wu's exam, he had a fantastic chance out there, better than any animal I had seen at that point. I was going to get him there. 

Those dreams were short lived tho. The little Dino I had come to raise was ripped away from me only 14 days we had together. It was an accident on my part, I put too much trust in him. I left the usually screaming carnivore to meet with Wu specifically on his rapid progress when shrieks and cries startled the usually on edge laboratory. My little dinosaur was hauling down the hallways crying out and hissing, when he saw me he all but shoved one scientist into the wall. My mistake dawned on me, I had left the door open and he was smart enough to come and find me. 

I cried as a few people yelled at me. Not because of the harsh insults and venomous tone in their voices but the way Wu reacted to him. I thought he would be proud of the little Dino, happy that one creature showed so much personality and fight only to be crushed when Wu called it a monster. I overheard him talking about dissecting the little creature to see why it had become so 'aggressive' in his words. I wanted to beg with them not to take my little dinosaur, but I would get deported off of the island or worse...thrown into the jungle. I didn't know what had come of my little monster after that, Wu refused me the privilege of watching his autopsy and knowing what he was. I would soon find out though.

That was months ago, I lost track of time. I wasn't allowed to hatch any more animals, instead sent to monitor the animals we already released. It was a chance to breathe fresh air and see communities thriving, but it was far from the truth. More and more of our tagged successes came up dead, slaughtered or missing more than the amount we had when we started. Wu was furious, shouting about progress going down rather than up, demanding we now force the animals to make it rather than not messing with them. It was just as worse as the lab, finding little baby Parasaurolophus legs strewn about, Hadrosaurs in piles, and even once an adolescent Rex with a broken neck groaning for help. 

I had just logged another kill on the pen and paper, it was down by the river this time. I had just gotten into the jeep when I felt the thunderous vibrations, a tale tell sign of something big and fast running our way. I glanced in every direction, scared as to what I would find only I saw nothing was running behind us, no the hit, the inevitable hit came from the side(the side the river was on), flinging me out of the jeep completely. 

I landed with a soft grunt as the sound of loud roars and terrifying crashing deafened me. I tried to crawl to safety but was stopped when a large foot print landed right beside me, knocking me over and grabbing my team mate, crunching down on him loudly. Blood hit the back of my arm as I clawed at the soft dirt, I needed to get up and run. Once I thought I was safe enough, I scrambled to my feet and turned around I was floored at what I was seeing. The dinosaur I had put my blood, sweat and tears into was now a monstrous animal ripping into the jeep. He towered above me, tail swishing back and forth and with a now predominant sail raising above his spine. Wu had lied to me about killing him, why would he? A monster of his own creation, killing even the Rexes that owned the Island. 

I couldn't run, I was tired and in pain. I could only watch as he ate the man limb by limb, using his clawed hands to grip and pull the human apart, clawed hands that used be so tiny and used to grip yours so tightly. A strange mixture of pride and sadness waved through my body, everything was telling me to run to save myself but I wanted to watch. To see what had become of that little red baby I hatched. That stupid decision cost me as the animal whipped around and stared at me, that familiar yellow/green eye hesitated for only a second scanning me, before roaring triumphantly and coming at me. I felt the weight of it all crash down and my knees hit the dirt, there he was, grown and hunting. He had made it. 

If I'm being honest I didn't even feel his jaws snap around my middle, nor did I feel the violent shaking that shattered my limp legs. I did feel when he spit me out and I fell face up on the ground, blood bubbling up in my throat and out of my torso. "Hi..." I laughed meekly, crazed from years of torment and trauma, I started to cry violently. He stopped only to scan me once more, if he remembered then he didn't care, he knew I was food for him now. Those days of running around the lab and swimming with me were long gone. Replaced by whatever tortures Wu subjected my baby to leading him to become this frightening killer. To me though, it would all finally be over and what a better end than to see the life you helped create live on. He beat Wu's torturous upbringing and now could fend, fight and live for himself rather than for science. 

I helped create that dinosaur. 

My greatest achievement. 

And as he would find out later, much much much later: Wu's biggest mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read up on what was speculated to have gone down in that lab I highly suggest you do so. The illegally cloned animals are really interesting and you can find more of the lore around the Spinosaurus and Henry Wu which is always awesome. 
> 
> Not much was known about what went down (in canon) at the Embryonic's Lab but this is just my take on it.


End file.
